The present invention relates to a device capable surveying the pressure of fluids housed in tanks or flowing through ducts. The device according to the invention is used in the industry, the sanitary services, the transports and in all those civil or military systems in which the pressure must remain within pre-established values or threshold values to avoid the decay or the operating stop of the system comprising said tanks or ducts.
Some examples of systems using one or more devices according to the present invention are as follows:    a) air compressed braking systems for road or rail vehicles;    b) static balancing circuits for power-operated machines and robots;    c) pneumatic circuits, in general, for power-operated machines, automatic machine tools and the like;    d) tires for road or rail vehicles or aeroplanes;    e) delivering and/or stocking circuits and systems for technical gases for processes;    f) delivering and/or stocking circuits and systems gases for critical uses, as oxygen for respirators used by patients with cardiopulmonary problems, tanks in circuits feeding air or gaseous mixtures for breathing apparatuses;    g) circuits and nets for compressed air for industrial or civil use;    h) circuits and distribution nets of combustible gases for domestic or industrial uses;    i) supplying systems of inert gases in ambiences used for military or civil treatment of explosive substances.